Petalfur
Description Petalfur is a light pinkish-gray she-cat Extra Story Note: Petalfur had much respect for Honeystar. More respect then most cats had combined. When she learned that Honeystar welcomed her pregnant mother before she gave birth, she felt as if she was in her debt. She felt inspired by the founder of her home, and at times helped her out by fetching food or water for her when she was too weak and old to do so herself, and on cold nights she kept the yellow queen company when no one else could. The fall of Honeystar shattered her, for she had hoped she'd live for many more moons after her kitting, but she didn't make it... Petalfur stood very still in the center of the camp as silence crashed over the rocky area, filled with grief as she stood next to her kin. From the corner of her eye, she saw two pale shapes, nuzzling each other lovingly, with tears streaming down their clear faces. Petalfur stood back in shock, hoping Swiftstorm nor Jaywing noticed. The blue tom must have been Ivyheart, the mate of their once heroic leader... who he was embracing with love for the first time in moons. Honeystar, how can you leave us like this? How could you shatter the clan? ''As if they could read her mind, they disappeared out of her sight and silence fell upon the area once more. The quietness was broken by a muffled sob. Beestripe was crouching beside Honeystar’s unmoving body, which still lay at the foot of her den. "We really have lost her,” The she-cat whispered out loud, trying to break out of her tears. The whole clan was frozen with grief, their eyes still locked on their deceased leader, whose's kits began to cry once more for milk. Tansypool stood over Honeystar's body, looming over the tiny kits as one grey warrior was keeping them warm by licking them. Brairripple gently padded up to Beestripe, placing her tail on her shoulders. "She's at peace now Beestripe," The medicine cat mewed. Tansypool nodded, making her way over to the leader's daughter, pressing her muzzle on her shoulder. The she-cat didn't budge. "I'll deal with this." Ebonysong declared. Tansypool turned to the black cat as he made his way closer to his mate, her eyes still overflowing with sadness. Petalfur walked over to Honeystar's body, dipping her head in respect as if she were still alive. She didn't dare suggest burying her yet, knowing she should wait for Tansypool's orders, who would soon be known as Tansystar after she received her nine lives. Petalfur closed her eyes and sighed, opening them to see Briarripple lowering her head to grab one of the kits. She remembered the promise she had made herself to Honeystar, how she would always look after her little bundles of joy with her, but now, the task would be a more lonely one... Petalfur shook her head and bounded over to where the medicine cat was. She gave the she-cat a soft stare, wondering if she could help her. Brairripple gently nodded, trying to not upset the tiny kit she was holding. The two cats left the center of the camp and bounded for Brairripple's den, vanishing from every other cat's sight, with silence still above them all. The medicine cat needed to make sure the kits were fine before they could feed. They placed the crying kits on a soft bed of moss, so she could properly examine them. Petalfur didn't remove her loving gaze from them, she actually couldn't. "Watch over the little ones," The grey medicine cat purred to Petalfur before dashing over to her herb supply. The pinkish-grey warrior nodded, carefully laying down next to the whimpering kits. "You girls are curious alright," Petalfur quietly chuckled. The kits were trying their hardest to stand, protest in loud mews, and at the same time drag their little bodies in search for their mother and her milk. Petalfur suddenly felt as if an invisible stone was in her throat, preventing her from saying anything else to the little ones. ''How will we even break this to them? How would they deal with learning all about their dead mother? She began to cry, tears dripping down from her eyes. She buried her head into the kits soft recently cleaned fur, trying to contain her emotions. Petalfur started licking them, wrapping her paws around them, and just kept doing whatever she could to show the kits some love that Honeystar would have equally have given them. She suddenly felt a tail drop over her flank, it was barely twitching, yet it seemed to comfort Petalfur. In a flash, she jutted her head to the left and realized Brairripple was still mixing her herbs. ''Who could it be? ''She lifted her head to the right and her sorrow filled eyes were wide open with shock. Petalfur then quickly placed her head back on the kits. She just couldn't look at Honeystar, she was an emotional mess... "My warrior, Honeystar started, Petalfur noted how her voice was now clear and sweet as fresh water from a stream, as to before when it was raspy, and she constantly needed to breathe in the air to around her continue speaking. "Will you forgive me Honeystar?" Petalfur quietly whispered, hoping Brairripple didn't see their old leader. "I broke my promise to you!" She exclaimed as she continued weeping. Honeystar chuckled softly, removing her long yellow tail from Petalfur's back. The warrior heard paw-steps and realized the leader was now right in front of her, yet she still couldn't lift her gaze to look at her. "And what was the promise young one?" Honeystar asked, mewed lovingly, reminding Petalfur of the times she'd spent with Honeystar, and how the mother always promised her she-kits in a soothing voice they be her biggest pride and joy. "My leader, I- I..." Petalfur couldn't pick up her scattered words. "You can do this," Honeystar encouraged quietly. Petalfur sighed, took a deep breath, swallowed everything and went on. "I promised myself that I would always help you with your kits." She replied with a quick sob. "I told myself that if anything happened to you I would take over as a motherly figure to them," Petalfur whispered. She waited for the spirit to say something, anything, whether it'd be a good or bad thing about the vow the young warrior had made. I'll do this later. Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:She-cats Category:FallenClan cats